The present invention relates to a golf swing training and muscle exercising apparatus which is adjustable to enable a variety of users of various heights and strengths to simulate the movements of a proper golf swing. The apparatus also exercises the muscles of a golfer when swing movements are performed.
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,874 issued to Robert E. Fitch and U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,464 issued to George P. Lee, III et al.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,464 a golf swing training and exercising apparatus is disclosed including a base platform, an upright housing having a rotating parabolic arm connected between a simulated golf grip and a resistance source mounted in the housing, which enables a golfer to execute a simulated golf swing by rotating the arm against the resistance. The structure includes a linkage which permits rotation of the swing arm in either a back swing or down swing direction against the resistance. Further, this patent discloses a limited tension adjustment apparatus in the form of a tension arm designed to be located within a series of slots. However, this adjustment is limited whereby a swing training and exercising apparatus designed for a strong man could not be used by a woman or a child or for that matter, a man with reduced strength.
The present invention provides a golf swing training and exercise apparatus for simulating a proper golf swing path and for exercising the golf swing muscles and includes a base, a housing connected to said base and extending upwardly therefrom, a primary resistance system and a linkage system supported in the housing, the linkage system being operably connected to the resistance system, a swing arm having a proximal end rotatably attached to the linkage system and a grip on a distal end thereof, the linkage system being movable in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction against said primary resistance system and a secondary resistance means removably attached to said apparatus to operate in conjunction with said primary resistance system.
The present invention further provides an improved variable tension swing training and exercising apparatus which provides a wide range of adjustable resistance via a primary resistance system which works in conjunction with a secondary removable resistance system to accommodate a number of golfers, having a wide range of physical characteristics and strength, including women and children as well as men having well developed muscles and superior strength associated therewith.
The improvement of the present invention uses a secondary resistance which adds tension to the primary resistance for increasing the overall resistance for well developed users. Preselected resistive force bands are connected between a movable force band rod and a fixed force band rod. The fixed force band rod is connected toward a lower end of the housing and also serves as a mount for an internal spring. The movable force band rod extends through a pair of slots in the apparatus housing and is accessible outside the housing. The movable force band rod is mounted on an internal rod carriage block and is connected to the rotatable swing arm through the sprocket, chain and rod connector. Selected force bands are attached between the fixed and movable force band rods to provide a selected resistance for a particular golfer using the apparatus.
In use, a golfer selects a force band having a particular resistance. The ends of the force bands are provided with suitable connectors whereby one end of the force band is placed on the fixed force band rod and the other end of the force band is placed on the movable force band rod. Once a force band resistance is selected for a particular golfer using the apparatus, it is attached between the fixed and movable force band rods. Then the golfer may use the swing training and exercising apparatus either in a simulated back swing or down swing mode by rotating the parabolic swing arm in either a back swing or down swing direction in accordance with a specific exercise being performed. Rotation of the parabolic swing arm, in turn, rotates the shaft and sprocket to extend the movable rod against the resistance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a swing training and exercise apparatus using a primary resistance system and an adjustable secondary resistance to accommodate a number of golfers having a wide range of physical characteristics and strengths.
It an object of the present invention to provide a swing training and exercise apparatus wherein the secondary resistance means is connected between a fixed support extending from said housing and a movable support connected to the linkage system and extending from the housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus wherein said secondary resistance means is mounted on the exterior of the housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus wherein the secondary resistance means is a resilient band having a predetermined resistance when stretched.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus wherein the secondary resistance means is a plurality of resilient bands each having a predetermined resistance when stretched.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred, but non-limiting, embodiment of the subject invention.